Welcome to berk
by Rocket elite 101
Summary: This is my story the stuff is inside
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 I'm getting to that

My name is patrick I'm a 14 year old boy I love how to train your dragon I wear glasses I have short dark brown hair Grey I'm pretty much a nerd

this weekend is going to be a hell ride I say to my self as I get to the nearby

forest and wait for my friends night fall quick no sign of them I say best to sleep when a thunder boom hit them another then another I walk out side to see what it was coming from rain getting my glasses wet I can't see I soon fell in a hole to nowhere which I thought was but I fall hard to to the ground i say ow and a voice is heard did you hear that I ran In a random direction I pull out my iPhone . Shit no bars I start running again until I can't hear them I get my music out I start listening to teach me how to jerk with my headphones on until I close my eyes then open again to see a lanky built chestnut hair teen that's my age hello mister I get up I Start walking away he stops me please come to berk but not in that he points to my clothes and those shoes pointing at my high top dc shoes no I paid alot of money for this buddy so... no he says suit yourself Come with me to berk they need new people too we walk talk till we get to berk but my dj hoodie is ripped I take it off and have a dc shirt here we are berk Until some of teen from the movie diden't show were staring at me I ignore it until I see snoutlout twins and fishlegs and astrid we have a new kid to bully I growl at that i walk out off the village hiccup tells me about the village his dad which is a little pushy I thought until I see the teen coming just great ...

**sorry it's short just had to get it out there theirs going to be more peace and god bless I'm out**


	2. Chapter 2 getting ready and use to it

**I wasn't expecting to get those views but I'm going to a vacation in two weeks I hope to see reviews by then you don't have to if anyone wants to help me with this plz bother to pm me or write in the reviews your choosing I don't own httyd so don't sew me please on to it **

**hiccups pov **

****me and pat were suppose to to go to the forge but someone had to stop us when I mean someone I mean snoutlout gods I hate him,why are you hanging with useless patrick why don't you hang with us? snoutlout says smirking pat rolls his eyes and says what's it to you snoutlout? Patrick barks at him patrick does have grey eyes. well pat it's up to you come find us when you change your mind? They leave. we and pat go to the forge , who's this lad hiccup? gobber asks I'm patrick you? he ask the half limbed blonde man trying to act like he try's to don't know him my name is gobber young lad he says smiling I start to help patrick learn how to forge with the bent and bad swords and axes from two nights ago raid I start sharping an axe that was dull

the next morning

Patrick's pov

i woke up to hard floor still little tired hiccup wakes me up for dragon training I get up and go their after everyone was in a line with the other teens whit aren't you going to teach us first snoutlout whines I believe in learning on the job gobber says happy he pulls the lever and the dragon comes flying out with little speed what's the first thing you need gobber yells a doctor hiccup yells first +5 speed fishlegs yells second astrid yells third a shield that's right a shield after a few minutes dodging the dragon (I forgot the name) it was me astrid and hiccup , and then Hiccups shield Starts rolling the dragon gets ready to fire but I jump in at it's last shot hiccup cowering in great fear on the wall while gobber throwing the dragon in its cage gobber picks up hiccup all I heard was they always go for the kill he said his voice fading away...

After training : at the forge

hiccup i got in a idea what is it you know the dragon you caught he says yes ,why don't i keep the teens busy you tame the dragon . Great plan he says...

**that was the second chapter people thanks again for the views peace out god bless**


	3. Chapter 3 getting annoyed then use to

**Hi guys it's me I was thinking of this I wanted you to give me opinion on it I don't own httyd **

Patrick pov

it has been a week since I been on berk I was wearing the cloths a trader gave me I was sitting alone with hiccup were coming up with a plan b if our first plan doesn't work until hiccup was kicked off the table by snoutlout I rolled my eyes at him the rest of the teens sit in the table I mumble to hiccup that I would talk to him later snoutlout asks Patrick so how did you block the gronkles blast ? even I wouldn't be able to do that even with all this he gestured to his muscles yea me ether astrid chimes in I'm gonna go for a walk I say getting up from the table and leaving I went in the woods I felt like I was being watched I shrugged it off but someone grabbed my shoulder forced me around you ... Astrid says angry tone I pushed her hand off what do you want ? I want to ask you something ? what? Can you come with me on a trip to another tribe with stoick ? She asks me only if hiccup comes no she says I gave her a mean no look fine...she says something that I didn't expect she hugs me tightly and cry,s on my shoulder I didn't do anything I pat her lightly there there astrid I say she smiles evilly and says ...

**Next day **

we were boarding the ship with the teens and hiccup

astrid has been trying to flirt with me ever since

**20 minutes later**

for the 20 minutes of rowing astrid was trying then snoutlout tried got hit in the face I was snapped out of my day dreams when astrid whispers in my ears hey pretty boy alright astrid stop it I'm not interested leave me alone it won't work between us their was silence the whole way there...


End file.
